big ideas
by Catgirl1313
Summary: This fanfic is your choice, every chapter I will choose a lucky person's idea for the next chapter! Just put your idea in a review, and enter the draw! What will happen next and will your idea be the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

a/n

Haii everyone! This series is going to be a bit different.

Every chapter is going to be different ideas by you!

I will go through the reviews, and pick a lucky person's idea to be the next chapter!

The chapters do not have to relate at all, every chapter is a little story!

I may even do multiple chapters on one idea,

I hope you like this idea!

Catgirl1313 out J


	2. Sweet cheese and crackers

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry for the late update, I have had a lot on at school and my netball team is reaching new heights, so I have just been doing netball this entire month!

Anyway, this chapter is by the lovely: RaelynneWilde thank you so much for this amazing idea!

So on to the chapter

Judy and nick walked inside the ZPD, the doors closed behind them creating a small wind go through Judy's ears.

Nick flipped up his shades and walked in like nothing in the world was wrong, but something was.

Everyone in the entire office were looking straight at them

"is something in my teeth or are they looking at you" nick smirked getting a chuckle from Judy

A huge earthquake of a voice shouted "hopps wilde in my office NOW"

5 Years ago

"sweet cheese and crackers, I can't believe it's been 1 year since our first case together'' Judy hopped out of the car making her ears flop

''I can't believe it's been a whole year since I hustled you into buying me a jumbo pop'' nick smirked shutting the door behind him

"ha, ha very funny" Judy chuckled

"hey carrots" nick asked

"mph'' Judy wrote down something

"are you free this weekend'' Judy froze, her heart pounding

"ahh yes, why'' Judy questioned

"well there's this movie coming out and I was thin- "

"Yes!" Judy hugged nick

"wow, carrots I didn't ask you to marry me or something"

"ahh." Judy froze

"just kidding" nick said in his best chief Bogo impression

"what movie is it anyway" Judy continued writing trying to hide her blush

"this new horror movie called Claw'' nick pulled Judy by the paw to lead her back to her apartment

"horror movie?'' Judy questioned

"yer, why? You scared" nick joked

Judy punched him in the arm

"NO! it's just, I haven't watched a horror movie since, forever, since I always shout out something like, TURN AROUND or HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Nick opened the door to judy's apartment

"ahh carrots, do you want to come to my place, I forgot how small your apartment is, if we are going to play games we need a bigger space."

''well, nick'' Judy played with her ears

''I've never been to your apartment before''

"what?'' nick closed the door

"now your definitely coming to my place, be warned, it's very fancy'' nick smirked

Judy blushed she thought for a second, nick mas to be pulling my leg, he probably lives in a box she giggled to herself

"what's so funny fluff butt''

''huh you checking out my butt'' Judy wiggled her tail

''do you want me to'' nick whispered into Judy's ears

Judy blushed profusely

"NICK!" Judy put her hands behind her, covering her tail

"that's what happens if you wave that cute little tail in my face''

Judy blushed

''oh, sorry carrots, didn't mean to offend you'' nick looked at Judy

"just don't do it again'' Judy huffed, hiding the truth

She loved this dumb fox.

''here we are'' nick walked through his door

''wait I thought you said you had an apartment, not a house'' Judy walked in after

''wow, you weren't lying when you said it was fancy''

Judy looked around, he had a guitar, piano, huge television, and more

Judy sat down on his couch, it was 20 times the size of her bed!

"can we sleep instead" Judy joked

"if you really want to carrots" nick smirked

"nah, let's play"

"ok, you want to go old fashion, play a board game or be modern, play on the fur-box''

"wait, you have a fur box" Judy questioned

''fur-box it is" nick grabbed the remote controls

Nick and Judy played for hours

The score was 30 all

"hey carrots, last match, whoever wins this game is the winner" nick smirked

"Judy" nick looked at the fluff ball beside him, she was fast asleep

"what am I going to do with you" nick picked up Judy

"damn, she's cute when she's asleep" nick thought

The next morning, the day of the date

Judy woke up in a very large bed, she sat up, she wasn't in her house, she was in a clean room, that smelt like fox.

"did I sleep with nick" Judy blushed

She didn't mind the thought, in the same bed as her fox

"my fox" Judy thought, she liked the sound of that

The door opened

"rise and shine carrots" nick walked in the room

"I brought you breakfast" nick put some carrot pancakes with a blueberry latte in front of her

"aww thanks nick, but I have to ask you something important" Judy took a bite from her pancakes, they were the BEST things she had ever tasted!

"did we sleep together" Judy blushed

''yer" nick smirked, he had a plan

"what?" Judy's Whole face turned red

"you kept hugging me and you kept snoring in my ear, I tried to put you back in the lounge but you kept walking back in" nick joked

"sweet cheese and carrots" Judy covered her face in his blanket, it smelled like fox, his musky sent

"don't worry carrots, I wouldn't put you through that, this is the guest room but I sometimes sleep in here "nick smirked

Judy got out of bed, walked over to nick "nick?'' "yes" "I'm not sorry if this hurts" Judy round house kicked him. Nick fell on the floor with a huge bang

"do you still want to say something to me" Judy giggled

"I don't know if I am impressed or attracted to you right now" nick smirked Judy just blushed

"are you still going to eat your carrot pancakes" nick tried to get up, he succeeds

"yes, yes I am" Judy walked to the bed and drank her latte and ate her pancakes

"are you mad at me" nick pulled the best puppy dog eyes he could muster

"no of course not" Judy smiled

"good, then you should finish your breakfast because it's our movie night" nick smiled

"you mean date night" Judy smirked, hoping to make nick blush

"yer ok finish your breakfast so we can go to the movies for our date" nick smirked

Judy punched him in the shoulder

"hey can I show you something" nick led Judy out of the room, he sat her down on the couch and picked up his guitar

"oh, are you going to play something for me'' Judy moved in a sexual way trying her hardest not to blush

"well if you like it this much than sure!" nick smirked. Judy punched him in the shoulder

"carrots, easy on the shoulders, I don't want to drop the guitar" nick smiled

"plus, I'm going to play you a song, it would be preferable if the guitar was in one piece"

"fine!" Judy joked

Nick played try everything on the guitar for Judy after a while he started to sing the words

"birds don't just fly they fall down and get up, nobody will learn without getting it won, I won't give up, no I won't give in till I reach the end then I'll start again, and I will believe, I want to try everything, I want to try even though I could fail"

Nick stopped playing the guitar, it was the best singing Judy had ever heard.

"oh btw carrots, I got us tickets to see gazelle's new concert with her new song"

Judy leapt into nick's arms and hugged him really tight

"thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Judy finally let go

"ah carrots, it's almost time for our date so I better take you home, pick you up at 7?" nick blushed

"Sure! See you then"

Yes I know cliff hanger

I will be posting a second chapter of this idea!

I know RaelynneWilde this isn't exactly what you said, that's what you think…..the idea you came up with will start soon, I just wanted to create the backstory for your idea

As always have a good one

Catgirl1313 out

J


End file.
